1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pen, and more particularly to an illumination pen which are actuated by rotation of a rotor mounted on a pen holder to selectively switch on illumination device for providing a light effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional pen typically comprises a pen body and a pen core having a main portion received in the pen body, and a pen pointer downwardly extended out therefrom to controllably release ink for writing. A more sophisticated embodiment of conventional pens is that the pen further comprises an actuation device for selectively and slidably pushing the pen core out from the pen body for writing, and pulling the pen core to normally receive into the pen body while it is not in use.
There exist a handful of conventional illumination pens which can provide illumination while the user is writing. This feature is absolutely advantageous, in that in some circumstances, the user may still write in a generally dark environment, such as taking an urgent note while watching a movie.
Conventional pens with such as illumination function usually require two separate actions for turning on the illumination and for actuating the pen for writing respectively. Thus, it is not difficult to imagine that those pens, though useful in function, is inconvenient to operate in practice.
As an attempt to avoid this inconvenience, there exists another category of illumination pens in which the user is simply required to press one single button for actuating either or both of the illumination function and for writing. While this category of illumination pens reduce a certain degree of inconvenience as compared with the above-mentioned category, unfortunately, this more recent development creates other inconvenience, the most obvious being the difficulty in ascertaining what would happen when the user presses to actuate the pen because it usually adopts a sequential operation approach for the actuation of the illumination function.
For instances, an operation of the pen may be as follows: when the user first presses to actuate the pen, the pen core would be pushed out of the pen body for writing without illumination thereof. The second time the user presses the pen, the pen core would be pulled back to receive in the pen body. When the user presses the pen the third time, the illumination would be turned on and that the pen core would be pushed out again for writing. Finally, when the user finishes writing, he/she needs to press the pen for the fourth time and the illumination would be turned off, and that the pen core would be pulled back to normally receive in the pen body.
One can immediately appreciate that if the user wants writing with illumination, he/she may have to press the pen for three times. But the user never knows, since it is when he/she has pressed the pen then he/she could know that in which stage or status the pen are. As a result, in practice, this more recent development of illumination pens is still far from satisfactory.